Thyria: Dealing Darkness
Thyria: A Beginning / Thyria: Dealing Darkness / Thyria: Dealing Darkness Part Two / Thyria: Arise of Magic / Thyria: Spreading of Misery / Thyria: Enveloping Darkness / Thyria: Absolute Unknown / Thyria: Shadows of Darkness Prologue Upon Thyria, rain fell from the heavens, making large puddles on the ground. A group of six carried a coffin, a person within screaming and rattling the wooden craft that held them within. Though the person within was struggling as hard as they could to be free, they did not have the strength to release themselves. The same went for the people carrying the casket, as they seemed unperturbed by the shaking of the coffin. The cemetary they carried the coffin to was muddy, and held hardly any grass, due to the disturbed ground. Hills made of dirt lingered about, but there was also a great amount of tombstones. A large hole the size of the casket was in front of a tombstone that read 'Prisoner Number One'. It had no other information on it, and as such, was regarded only as such. The coffin carriers placed the casket down, the person within still yelling, and now screaming profanities alongside. A rather short man walked up to the ground, he wore a grey cloak, but his orange eyes explained it all. He looked as if he were in great pain, sorrowful, as if he'd break down any minute, unable to hold the emotions dwelling deep within his body. This man began to cry in pain, "Why?! Why?! He such a good man... A truly caring soul! Truly! Why did he have to be taken away?! Sorrow, such deep, painful sorrow..." The man cried with pain, hurt at his loss. The person within the casket yelled in anger, rocking back and forth from within the casket, yelling their porfanities and hitting the coffin as hard as they could. "Why have the gods forsaken us with this death?! Why?! How could they, those who beyond our world, allow this man to die?" The cloaked man shook his hands in the air, "How?" Another man, seemingly older, walked up the cloaked man, "Lord Stypion, great Mage, may we lower the casket?" Lord Stypion, or the other alias, the Mage, turned to the older man, "You may, but careful, he must be taken care of, even if his spirit has passed." The Mage rubbed his eyes, as they moved the casket and slowly, yet carefully placed the casket at the bottom of the hole, the person within trying to still free themselves. "Thyria shall remember your name... I shall remember your name... Prisoner Number One, may you rest in peace." The Mage cried quietly to himself, slowly turning around, as the coffin carriers covered the casket with dirt, the person within the casket becoming more muffled until they were no longer heard. The rain continued, as the Mage quietly left to his castle. Entering the castle's confines, the Mage walked to his quarters to find himself in the company of a black haired, pale man with purple eyes, who wore a purple kimono. "So... I assume you had your funeral?" The man questioned. "Yes. It is painful jab to the stomach of Thyria that a great man had died." The Mage answered, "But a sacrifice has to be made." "Keh heh heh, oh how right you are..." "Kaede, you told me of a child who's power will come to rival mine?" The Mage questioned, pondering over that thought for a moment before being interrupted by Kaede. "Yesss, his name is Saizir. And with all this war rabble you have made, he'll be coming for you. He's probably on his way right now. To try ''to kill us." Kaede smiled, "I hope for your sake that you can take him down before he even arrives here." "Are you threatening me?" The Mage shook his fist. "Oh no. Oh no oh no! Of course not. I'm merely... Informing you that he is more powerful than they eye will be able to perceive." Kaede slinked into the shadows, leaving behind a faint chuckle before he presence faded. "Then I shall begin my work..." The Mage muttered to himself, sitting down in front of a window, and grabbing a book at a table next to him. Chapter I Saizir walked down a rather beaten path, trodden by the hooves of animals and the feet of other races alike. It had been about two years since Dahlia had died, two years since he had Seya's Staff. He shook hsi head, he was heading down the path that would eventually lead him to the Mage, some psychopath who had decided to start a war on Thyria a year ago. Even though a Nazlar by nature, his strength was great, even by their standards; Saizir was greatly curious about this being, who used dark magic beyond regular standards, and if he wasn't finished soon, he'd most likely be raising armies back from the dead. "Where did he gain such power, and how did he amass a powerful army, enough to take down a Zendarion army?" He questioned himself, he was stuck on what to do. He would fight this Mage, and bring about peace for Thyria again, for Dahlia. It was all for Dahlia, his blind love to her, he would do anything for her. And as such, he was going to rid Thyria of the Mage. That was his goal in mind, and if he could find Kaede, wherever that sick bastard was, he would finish him alongside the Mage. He came upon a bridge a few minutes later, and having the desire to take a break, he sat down upon a rock just near the river that the bridge overshadowed partially. He knew he was travelling in the correct direction, but the exaustion of having to walk the whole way was taxing, and taking a break every now and then didn't hurt. After a short break, and getting some water for his trip, Saizir continued down the bridge, lost deep in his thoughts of how to handle the situation. He noticed at the lat moment, that an arrow come soaring for his face, sidestepping out of the way, he jumped down in front of a black creature, another part of Kaede's forces. As he expected, they were easy to take down now, he wasn't the kid who had a tree branch anymore, he has a powerful staff, one that could easily take the creatures down. It held a bow in its hand, but because of the close range, it charged Saizir, who used his staff to blast it, knocking it back into a tree. As if nothing occured, Saizir continued forth along the path, unaware of a tiny spider clinging to he back. Back at the bridge, Kaede stood there, smirking. "My my, someone has grown..." Kaede licked his lips, elated by Saizir's growth all the same. "The joy of his ever increasing strength is making me tingle with excitement. I just can't wait to see what he'll be trying to do next, he might become more powerful thank myself... One day... Keh heh heh. What a curious child indeed... And soon... He will be mine..." Kaede took slow steps as he followed Saizir's path, many ideas and intentions on his mind... Chapter II "And so, the veil of darkness radiates throughout the world, as our dark lord swept his hands across the land, in his pure grace..." The Mage watched as a boy spoke the words aloud, then turned his head to two men who stood in a pool of blood, one had his hands bound behind his back, a cloth in his mouth, wearing a regular prisoner outfit of a shirt and pants. The other had what appeared to be an executioner's hood and was dressed in all black. The bound man struggled in the executioner's grasp, but got nowhere doing so. "With his mercy, he gave those who wanted death to themselves, to live forever. With his pitiless mind, he made those sick and die terribly..." The bound man was dunked backwards into the pool, and then lifted up, out of the blood. A muffled cough was heard from him, as he was dunked again. And again. And again. And again. It was incessant. The Mage smirked, as the boy continued to read aloud, he was getting louder, and soon enough, he was screaming it. The Mage walked over to the child, ripping the book from his hands, and pushed the child into the blood pool. He then threw the book away, and began to recite the book, word for word. "And so, our vengeful shadow lord presides over Thyria, bent upon slaying those races that are inferior to the Nazlar. It is they who wronged the dark shadow lord, they who deserve death!" The Mage stated aloud. The executioner bathed the bound man once more in the blood pool, this time holding him down there for several minutes. The child that was pushed in the pool got out, and then ran out of the room. "And those races, who wronged our lord, lord Zied, shall be given his mercy." The Mage finished confidently, raising his arms in the air, lightning shot from his hands, shocking the executioner until he too was dead. The Mage shook his head, "Mercy indeed..." He pulled out a small music box, twisting the knob, he opened it, and held it aloft in his hands. "Mother... I shall give you more, soon enough." He gazed at the mirror, his reflection giving him the same stare right back. He looked to the pool with two bodies that floated within, "They were, such... Such good people..." His shoulders shook, "How unfortunate... Why Lord Zied, did they have to die?! Why?!" He broke down, and began to cry, placing the music box in front of him. As he cried, it continued to play... ---- Saizir yawned as he noticed clouds rolling in, another storm, those had been more frequent as of late. Well, it was also a way of telling him that he was getting closer and closer to the Mage, as he lived out on a rainy, desolate part of Nazlar territory. For certain, Saizir knew he was out in Nazlar territory, it was lonely, desolate, and rainy. Now he just needed to find the castle of which the Mage lived. "It would probably be..." "-Not that way... Keh heh heh." A voice interrupted his thoughts, lilting within very alluring. Saizir turned around to find Kaede, arms crossed and licking his lips. "Kaede, what are you doing here?" Saizir readied his staff. Kaede smiled, "Nothing really. Just came to see you... See how you're coming along... Maybe point you in the right direction, you know, to get you to us faster." Kaede proved his point, by pointing in a north-eastern direction. "I don't trust you." Saizir glared. "Of course you don't, boy. You foolish boy. But simply, I am inviting you. Come, and join the Mage and I for a feast. That is the simple message." Kaede smirked, sinking into the ground, not once reappearing. Saizir stared where Kaede was, they'd just invite him... For a feast? What the... It was certainly unexpected. Saizir sighed, using hsi stick as a way to help him walk, he took Kaede's advice and walked in the direction the pale man had pointed, creating a forcefield of Order to protect him from the rain that dropped down upon Thyria. He sighed, he knew he was getting himself into a lot of trouble here, wouldn't your enemies normally want to weaken you and then finish you off when you're weakest? Kaede just invited Saizir over for a feast. What's next, tea time for three? In the distance, after about thirty minutes of walking, a castle came into view, as well as a small village beneath it. Saizir walked into the small village, gaining stares from many, mostly those of curiosity. He walked up a hill, past a cemetary that had many hills of dirt. He made it to the top, to find large doors that made the entrance to the castle. The guards nearby opened the doors for him and he entered, ridding himself of his Order shield. The carpets were blood red, there were many weapons hung upon the grey colored walls, and chandeliers floated about, so as to make the right amount of light for the one occupying the room. He walked down to a narrow hallway, in which voices were heard, there was some screaming of pain, and rustling after each scream itself. Saizir slowly continued along the narrow hall, the shrieks becoming louder and louder. Until finally, all went quiet. "Welcome! Welcome!" A man walked up to Saizir, he was rather short and had on a pink and orange cloak, obscuring his face. "Come dine with us..." He walked over to the end of the table and sat, Kaede was at the other end. A rather portly man sat on one side. Saizir slowly walked to the table, staring at the chair, then turned to Kaede, then the man. He easily deduced that these two were the cause of the recent war. He'd have two to deal with, and that was not going to be an easy task. Kaede smiled at Saizir rather tauntingly, waving his eyebrows oddly, as Saizir reluctantly sat down in the plush chair. "Continue eating, my friend." The orange-pink clad man spoke to the portly man, who slowly took the fork and picked out another piece of his food, and reluctantly ate it. Groaning in pain, he fell over, slamming his face into the plate. "Ooh... That's not a good sign..." The small cloaked man checked over the chubby man, and shook his head, "He's dead..." Pushing the portly man over, he sauntered to his seat, rubbing his eyes before crying, "Why?" He muttered to himself, "Why did he eat so much? His stomach must have imploded..." He turned his head to Saizir, "I am Lord Stypion, otherwise known as the Mage. You are...?" "Saizir, I'm here to put a stop to you." A chuckle followed right after, "Sure. I'd like to see you perform that perfectly. Now, what would you like to eat?" "Nothing." "Hm... You're rather a rude company to have over." "Because you're killing innocent lives." "Yes. I guess I am..." The Mage added, "By the way, in the short amount of time it has taken you to get here, we've already made preperations complete for you." The Mage fizzled, then suddenly vanished, and Kaede was simply gone, as if he hadn't been there. There was still the body of the man that was there. The room became distorted, and before Saizir knew it, he was surrounded by the demon spawns that followed Kaede everywhere. Chapter III Saizir shook his head, and summoned a large amount of Chaos to create a shockwave that knocked all the creatures back into the walls. He then used Order itself to freeze the creatures in the room, it seemed to easy in his opinion, but he had to catch up to the Mage and Kaede, the two seemingly had taken off, without him noticing. When were they able to distract him enough to that? "Please be careful as you make your way through my castle Saizir, because there's a few pit trpas, and we clean them often, and I hate making others clean that." The Mage's voice rang aloud, "And for whoever moved my throne two inches to the right is going to have a funeral soon." Saizir shook his head, the Mage was very... Out there, a very strange opponent indeed. Was he really a threat or not? Maybe Kaede was just using him, that must be it. But what was Kaede getting at, what did he want? Dahlia was gone... Dahlia... Saizir shook her from his mind, she had to be held back until Kaede and the Mage were down, no matter what, at all costs. He travel;ed down the halls, a few traps were simple to get by, as the floor opened up before he would step into it, he'd just hold back. Just take it calm and carefully and he'll make it out, simple as that. That was until an army of black demons came running down the hall for Saizir, he tried knocking them back with Chaos, only to find that they would distort, then return. Kaede was sending them back and forth through time by a few seconds, so as they could avoid damage, yet still get to him. He ran far ahead, getting to a door, opening and then slamming the door shut, placing a barrier of Order over the door so as the creatures could not pass through. He found himself in an empty room, nothing decorating the walls. "That's right. The monsters played their part perfectly. Come up here." The Mage's voice spoke aloud, a staircase formed in the middle of the room, spiraling up to the top of the castle. "I want to see your expression when you lose. So hurry it up!!" Saizir did just that, running up the staircase, he got to the top, to find the Mage sitting on a throne, reading a black book, muttering some incantation, all the while, a vortex in the cloud was forming. The colors of blue and purple pulsating within the cloud formation. "So glad of you to make it Saizir." Kaede licked his lips, "I desire to play a little. So indulge me while we wait..." Kaede, the Time Traveler: The Second Coming Kaede approached Saizir, the rain not affecting him at all, even though his hair started to obscure his own vision. Once more, Kaede was spitting out spiders, more though this time, as if he were completely aware of how strong Saizir had become. Kaede then split himself in half, from the stomach, spiders of various sizes emerged, some larger than Kaede himself. Both halves of his body gained spider legs. "Sounds interesting..." He muttered, and Saizir soon found himself looking back on his past, when he fought Kaede years before. Saizir used another Chaos shockwave, and blasted all the spiders off the roof, and then shot energy from the staff at Kaede, who swiftly moved out of the way, and came at him with blinding speeds, delivering a nice punch to Saizir's face. Who skidded across the roof, but got up the minute he had the chance, only to be ran down by a large spider. Which then tried to stab him with its sharp leg as he lied upon the ground. Saizir rolled and shot an Order pulse out at the spider, launching it off the roof. Kaede came running at him, his spider legs allowing a faster speed than his own two, but Saizir blocked with a shield of Order, keeping the onslaught from hurting him. He then bursted the shield in Chaos energy, knocking Kaede far back. "How about this?!" Kaede questioned as he spat out a large spider, which ran at Saizir, jutting out its fangs to inject poison. Saizir jumped back and used his staff to shoot the spider back, he looked about finding Kaede missing. A shadow loomed behind Saizir, who turned around and shot a beam of Chaos at the figure, which turned out to be a spider. The tiny spider that had been placed earlier on Saizir, during the time Kaede followed him finally blew up, revealing Kaede was within it. Saizir gathered energy of Chaos, but not before Kaede kicked him down. Saizir scrambled to get up, but was once again kicked down, his staff was kicked away, and then he was kicked in the head, dazing Saizir. An Eternity "Stop the fight!!" The Mage yelled placing the book on his lap, taking his eyes off of it for the first time, "Oh... You are finished. Yay, you did it Kaede. Now we just need to use the boy." The Mage clapped with excitement, "But not before I've finished the ritual." The Mage smirked, as Kaede bound Saizir's hands together behind his back. "I shall finish the preperations..." The Mage added, "Just keep the brat busy." He took out a paintbrush, and began to write ancient inscriptions on the tiles that made the roof. He took the book, and placed it in the middle of the inscriptions, then placed three candles about the circle, one blue, and one purple. Another black, another white. Summoning a sphere of pure energy from his own body, the Mage shot it at the book, all the while muttering an incantation. He shot the sphere at the book, and continued the incantation, a pillar of black energy shot from the floor of the rooftop, into the sky, parting the clouds and making the sky darker than it already was. The Mage stopped muttering the chant and started to laugh maniacally. Kaede smirked, the plan had worked indeed. The pillar of darkness continued to shoot the black energy into the sky, and power itself began to place a heavy atmosphere upon everyone. Tentacles shot out of the pillar of darkness, on the left side, two tentacles were colored a bright yellow, and on the other side, two tentacles were colored a dark blue. Purple gaseous clouds began to billow out of the pillar of darkness, and an orb of red light shone itself through the darkness. Like a large eyeball, it scrutinized the Mage, Kaede, and Saizir. "What the hell are you two doing?! Get your foot off my back!" Saizir came back to his senses only moments before the thing in the pillar of darkness had finally shown itself. Dying down, the pillar of darkness receded, revealing the whole creature to be a purple cloaked figure, which held a blue sword in it's hands, the tentacles protruding from its body coming out from the bottom of the cloak. It floated down to the ground, and the Mage backed up, keeping away from the rather silent and odd entity that had just appeared before them. The Mage smirked, "This is perfect. This shall annihilate the rest of the other races." "You do know what this is, do you not?" Kaede approached the Mage. "I am quite unsure. Care to inform me?" The Mage questioned, "You know me, curio-" Kaede plunged a knife into the Mage's stomach. "You outlasted your usefulness. Go to the afterlife. To Hell, where you belong, Stypion." Kaede licked the air, "Keh heh heh." The Mage fell over, blood pooling where he lay, "Yo-you..." The Mage muttered, crawling away, bleeding all over the roof. Kaede smirked, "Saizir, how do you think Dahlia feels now, knowing you have failed?" Saizir glared at Kaede, who had once again found some way to ruin the lives of others. What was he going to do with this being? "It's no matter now. We have some royalty to meet." Kaede approached the purple cloaked figure, "Tsukinode, or shall I say... Tsuki... Demon of Thyria, I have released you. As I know, you must obey me, come along..." The two faded from view, as if they were never there. Stypion muttered a plethora of curse words, angered by his betrayal. and Saizir used some Chaos energy to free himself, he found himself facing the Mage, who was blocking the way to the staff. Chapter IV "I had not forseen this turn of events... And now you're here still... And I'm pathetic..." The Mage muttered, labored breathing being quite obvious. "Mother... Assist me in my fight, so I can outlive this brat, and then finish off Kaede..." The Mage bent over, and eight legs sprouted from his back, lifting him up in the air. "I'm going to slaughter you..." Saizir's eyes widened, as Stypion approached him, spider legs making sickening cracks each time they move. Arms outstretched and pointing at Saizir, then shot a energy beam of Chaos at Saizir, who barely moved out of the way. Which blew most of the roof off. "Stop moving so I can kill you." The Mage angrily screeched, turning around as Saizir ran about the roof, dodging fall debris and grabbing his staff before it was blown off the side. He then turned and shot a beam of Order at the Mage, who fell off, down into the room below. All was silent before Chaos bolts were blasting through the floor of the roof. Saizir fell down into the room bloew, cushioning his fall with some Order placed at his feet. The Mage made his way over to Saizir, red aura began to surround him, before he blew pure Chaos out of his whole body, blasting the walls down and destroying most of the room. The castle itself began to collapse, and the Mage shook his head in annoyance, "You brat, you had to meddle, and then Kaede had to betray me." "You had it coming." Saizir bit back. Stypion, angered, shot Chaos orbs in a blind rage, unable to control his power; destroying the castle, crumbling the towers, tearing down parts of the nearby town, and devastating the fields of green. The castle itself began to slowly collpase, and Saizir took not chance as he jumped off and landed on the soft grass nearby, saving himself with Order once more. He ran from the castle, as more of it began to fall apart, pieces crashed and crumbled. And soon after the collapse of the tower, silence reigned. Saizir sighed, he had won, the Mage lost control and destroyed himself, a relief on his end. Saizir turned his back, but stopped suddenly when a music box that mimicked bells began to play. ''Ding, ding, ding, dong... Ding, ding, ding, dong, ding, ding, dong... '' "Mother... I always hated that father killed you... But I avenged you... And now... I want you to avenge me..." Stypion slowly sauntered out of the ruins, toward Saizir, holding a music box. "Lend me your strength... Whatever you have to give... Even your love is enough..." The music box began to release a small light, that began to flow around the Mage, who took it in happily. The music box stopped playing afterward, closing it Mage looked to Saizir. "I'm going to KILL you!!" The Mage released a powerful beam of Order, at that same moment Saizir released a beam of Chaos, the power collided. They were on even ground, the Mage versus Saizir. But then it happened, Saizir started to lose strength, even being badly damaged, the Mage's strength was great. Saizir fell on one knee, he was outmatched. He couldn't hold on for much longer, he began to sweat, feeling the strain on his body. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his eyes slightly to look where the hand was placed. It was a beautiful purple color, it was only one person's hand, and she was gone, he smiled slightly. With newfound vigor, Saizir stood back up on his two legs, and pushed his energy back, stronger than before, he began to overpower the Mage. And after a few moments, the attack reached Stypion, who was blasted fully by the attack. There was no scream as the smoke cleared, Stypion stood there, staring at Saizir. Stypion walked to the music box, his orange eyes becoming a dull grey. He turned the music box, and opened it, it began to play once more. "Oh... How sad... I never got to bring you back mother..." Stypion muttered, "I shall return one day..." He sighed, as bits of black energy began to fly off of him, "Your power, Saizir, is the same as mine. But you are more powerful than I... I have failed miserably... You are the victor. You rule the Nazlar kingdom as of now. May we ''never meet again..." The music box continued to play as the Mage, Stypion faded into nothingness. Saizir stared at the music box, which continued to play its song... Return to Chu-Ya Saizir sighed, as he walked along a beaten path, once again, though this time, he was heading back to his master's home. Deep in the Demonfang mountains. Not a terribly hard passage to go to, but easy enough to get through. Not a problem at all for Saizir, who had made this trip many times. He sighed, Thyria was in great danger, and if anyone could help him, it's be Chu-ya, there was no other way, unless he could find more help. He'd have to discuss the problem with Chu-ya, as she would know the only solution. And so, staff in hand, Saizir made his way to his master's home... Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark Category:Fantasy Category:Short Stories Category:Finished Stories